


It's too fucking hot here

by capturethesunset



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ice Cream, Licking, M/M, One Shot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capturethesunset/pseuds/capturethesunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's not even cold anymore! It's too fucking hot in here too have ice cream" Harry complains, scooping up the chocolate flavored mush and licking it off the spoon.</p>
<p>Louis stops himself from telling him to just get another one, for gods sake, as he gets an idea and he smiles mischievously. </p>
<p>"Go get a new one and give it to me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's too fucking hot here

It's late at night and none of the boys can sleep, due to the insanely high temperature. It's somewhere around a hundred degrees. 

Harry and Louis had made a stop at a gas station after the show to get some movies and a shit load of Ben & Jerry's ice cream.   
So there they are, eating their fast melting ice cream and watching Love Actually, naked and as close to each other as they can be without it being too uncomfortable.

"It's not even cold anymore! It's too fucking hot in here too have ice cream" Harry complains, scooping up the chocolate flavored mush and licking it off the spoon.  
Louis stops himself from telling him to just get another one, for gods sake, as he gets an idea and he smiles mischievously. 

"Go get a new one and give it to me."

 

Harry, looking mildly confused, does as told and sits down where he was before.   
Louis tosses his empty pint on the nightstand and opens the full one, all the while maintaining a steady smirk aimed at Harry. 

"Lay on your back." He orders. Harry complies, only a tiny bit clumsily. With a furrowed brow, he watches as Louis turns off the T.V. and DVD player. Louis sits on his knees by Harry's torso, using a finger to scoop ice cream and start lathering some on Harry's shoulder and upper arm. He scoops more and spreads it on his forearm as an afterthought. 

Harry sighs at the cold on his heated skin. He's still slightly confused, but he understands with a twitch of his cock when Louis starts licking.

"Gonna cover you with this ice cream and lick it off, 'kay?" Louis murmurs, pulling back just slightly so his lips aren't touching Harry. 

"Mhmm."

Louis lips twitch in a small smile before it's gone again, and he quickly goes back to work. He doesn't take his time with his arm, because, quite frankly, he's got other areas he'd rather be licking right now. 

Louis finishes that section, lathers more on Harry's chest, from his jaw to under his pecs, tipping Harry's head back with a finger to give himself more room. 

He swings a leg over Harry, straddling his torso, and licks fat strips up his neck, stopping at the end of each lick to suck just enough to leave a faint mark, so faint that they'll be gone by morning. 

Harry just lays there, breathing steady, eyes closed throughout Louis' licking. His breath leaves him faster than usual when he sucks at his skin, but other than that he looks like he could be asleep.

Moving on to Harry's chest, Louis scrapes his teeth along his right nipple, reviling in Harry's surprised yelp of pleasure. 

Louis speedily finishes his top half- remembering his other arm and sloppily does the same on it- and slithers down Harry's legs, spreading them before sitting down cross legged. 

He's very pleased to be met with Harry's erect cock once he gets situated. Harry's breathing is fast, most likely expecting Louis to cover his length in ice cream, but he completely skips his cock and rubs a bit on his thighs. Harry only makes a tiny little whine at that. 

Louis bites many marks that will last for a week, more or less, on his thighs, knowing they wouldn't show as easily as neck marks. He loves giving Harry love bites, loves the way they contrast with his soft, pale skin. He loves putting them anywhere, but what is like a drug to him is seeing them on Harry's thighs. Loves that he's the only one to see them, that the fans think they know every single fact about Harry, but they don't know that he's got nearly twenty marks on both of his thighs. Maybe the 'Larry Stylinson' 'shippers' suspect that they're there, but they still haven't seen them. 

"Turn over, babe." Louis murmurs, sucking one last mark on his skin and moving out of Harry's way. He sees him do as told, visibly struggling from holding back his urge to rub on the sheets, watches him shift a little from the stickiness of his skin. He rests his head on his folded arms, cheeks pushing his lips into a pucker.   
Louis plops himself on top of Harry's bum, smiling as Harry laughs and shakes his head at the silliness of his boyfriend in such utterly not silly moments.

Louis grabs the carton and finds it mostly melted, so it would be easier to just pour it on him instead of using his fingers to scoop it out. 

With that in mind, he pours some along his spine, having to brush his hair away at the top, a couple strips on either side, not close enough to his sides that it'll start dripping on the sheets. 

Harry slightly shivers, the muscles in his back rippling under his red skin. 

That's one of the many things Louis loves about Harry. His back. It's just so muscly and he always finds himself staring at it when Harry's shirtless- which isn't an uncommon thing, wanting to feel it, lick it (which makes him very happy that he has an excuse to do so now.) The lads have caught him staring so many times that they're used to it now, they just pat him on the shoulder or snap their fingers in front of his face to get his head out of the clouds. 

He starts at the bottom of the line on the left, small little flicks of his tongue, working his way up. Harry is relishing in the feel of Louis licking him, feeling relaxed but also tense with the distracting hardness of his dick on the sheets, wanting to come but not wanting Louis to stop at all. 

Louis takes to rubbing his stomach as well, slipping a hand in between the mattress and Harry's body, loosening up the tension there from Harry's arousal but with full intention of just building that tension up again shortly. The back and forth rubbing on his sides does help Harry relax, but in no way takes his off of the throbbing in his cock. 

Louis licks, licks some more, licks more yet, and his tongue is starting to cramp, but he refuses to stop until he is slurping up the past of the liquid from Harry's back.  
It doesn't take long for that to happen, all the while his hands were rubbing up and down his sides, and he bites his lip in anticipation from what he knows he's about to do. 

Louis reaches behind him to spread Harry's legs as wide as they'll go, and contorts himself into the position where he's laying on his stomach with his face pretty much already buried in Harry's arse.

Harry bites his lip, guessing where this is going, gasping when the ice cream hits his arse cheek unexpectedly. 

"Fuck, that's cold, Lou" He growls with no- real- anger in his voice. 

Louis smiles a tiny bit, places a sweet kiss to his cheek and empties the container all over his cheeks and hole. 

Harry whimpers when he feels it slide down to his balls, trying to jerk away from the unexpected chilliness on the hot skin, but only making it spread more.

Louis starts tonguing at that first, scrotum catching on the rough of his taste buds and falling back in place once he pulls away. He chases the trickle of ice cream up to right under Harry's hole. He laps there for a moment to keep it from dripping down again.

Harry makes an impatient whine, stretching one arm to grab at Louis' hair and pushing his face against him. Now that he's actually got attention being payed to somewhere that can- and will- get him off, the pulsing in his cock is growing in intensity, and is also taking over Harry's actions. 

Louis huffs at the ice cream that got in his hair, but ignores it and licks at Harry's hole shortly before running his tongue through the rivulets on both of his cheeks. He licks at his a cheeks far longer than needed, sucking even more marks into the soft and flawless skin. 

"Louuu" Harry whines. He likes being teased, loves it even, but he doesn't appear that way at all while the teasing is taking place. He whimpers, whines, pleads, thrashes, cries sometimes, and generally looks miserable, but the orgasm at the end is always so much more fulfilling than when everything is given to him if and when he asks for it. 

Louis acts like he hasn't heard his boyfriend and sucks two or three more marks, then without any warning, sticks the tip of his tongue torturously inside Harry's hole. He whines again, hips raising to try and get Louis deeper, trying to feel more of him, more of his tongue. 

Being eaten out has always been one of Harry's favorite things to do in bed, and he doesn't even know why, exactly, it just feels good. So when Louis jumps right in to fucking his tongue in and out straight away, Harry loses it, arms flying out from under his head to grab the edge of the mattress and he bites his tongue. His thighs are flexing around Louis' neck and choked moans are being wretched from him. He's trying so hard to express the pleasure coursing through his body but unable to, leaving him to feel like he's going to burst with it all, leaving him to take it.

Louis eventually brings his hands up to Harry's arse cheeks, pulling them apart and wiggles his head farther, getting into it. His eyes slip closed, working his tongue faster and faster, Harry's moans filling his head loud and clear. The cramps in his tongue getting to be too much, he brings it back into his mouth, nipping at Harry's rim lightly.

Harry is positively blissed out, the grazing of teeth on him making him tremble and clench sporadically around nothing, eyes closed as he feels nothing but Louis on his hole and the sheets on his cock. Pleasure is everything at the moment for Harry and he loves it, never wants it to end, never wants to focus on anything but Louis pleasuring him, that would be perfect except for the nagging pain in his cock. It's all he can do not to fit a hand between the bed and his body to jerk off when Louis starts back up with his tongue. 

Whines are leaving Harry's throat like a bad habit that's death won't come soon, getting higher and higher in pitch as Louis builds up his previous frantic rhythm.  
Harry scrunches his face up at that, pushing back on Louis' face and breathing harshly into the bed, occasional mewls leaving his mouth.

Harry's hips move, no intent behind the spasmodic twitches at all, just to express. The thoughts in his brain saying fuck Louis fuck Lou oh shit may or may not be vocalized, tears may or may not be pooling in his eyes and threatening to spill over, his heart may or may not be trying to fight it's way out of his chest, and he may or may not be drooling on the sheets. Harry has no clue.

His stomach coils, and he should realize that this means he's going to come but he can't think at all, so he just humps the sheets and whimpers nonsense. The sheets don't really do any help but Harry's brain is so muddled he doesn't care, Louis' tongue more than enough to bring him over the edge. 

Louis' tongue slows down, dragging Harry from the precipice of his orgasm, nipping again at his rim and pulling away completely. Harry had been so used to the feeling of Louis' tongue on him, and inside him, that the loss of it physically hurts him, makes him want to cry. 

"It's okay, baby, I got you, I'll take care of you." Louis' assures around heavy breaths, taking a soft hold of Harry's hip and turning him on his back.

Harry's face is red, his lips swollen from being bitten and eyes glossy with drooping eyelids. He's- inhumanly beautiful. Harry's beautiful all the time, really, he just exceeds levels of beauty in moments like these, when he's needy, sweaty, and pliant.

The way he looks makes love burst inside Louis, motivates him to lean forward and kiss Harry with all he's got, showing him that he loves him so goddamn much. Harry purrs under the kiss and pulls the older lad close, gyrating his hips up when he feels the first bit of friction on his cock. 

Louis grinds down on Harry's hip as well, not quite minding that it definitely isn't the best way to rub one off but he's finally getting some sort of friction that he can't stop and find a better way. 

"C' you come like this, love?" He whispers into Harry's ear, panting. 

Harry whimpers his confirmation, moving his hips faster and Louis barely has to do any work, just let's Harry do it all. 

"Close, Lou," Harry whines with closed eyes and eyebrows drawn together, "so fucking close"

"I know, love, me too, come for me," Louis breathes. 

"Lou, I love you, Louis, fuck," Harry spurts over Louis' skin right in the midst of saying Louis' name, stilling and moaning when he feels Louis' come on his own skin. 

"Love you too Haz, so much." Louis says after his breathing regulates. Harry smiles dopily, humming in happiness. 

"M' all sticky." Harry complains.

Louis smiles fondly, "Get your bum up and let's shower then."

**Author's Note:**

> First fic lol how bad did I embarrass myself by posting this?


End file.
